Light beacons are generally used in a flashing or continuous manner and are typically placed on large vehicles or buildings to notify others of the size/presence of such objects. Such beacons typically include xenon flash tubes to generate a high intensity, short duration light output. Cylindrical Fresnel lenses have traditionally been used in connection with to direct light from the xenon flash tube (typically centrally located within the light beacon) outwardly around a 360 degree axis. Generally, these lenses include a large number of light surfaces along the rounded side surface, each aligned at different angles to refract light outwardly through a lens from a generally central expected light source location.
Increasingly, light emitting diode (LED) technology has been implemented to take the place of xenon flash tubes, due to the economical, low power nature of LEDs. However, when LEDs are used, they must still remain in a generally central location within such a light beacon. Furthermore, due to the generally high light output levels required by a beacon (i.e., for high visibility), it is often the case that multiple LEDs would be required for use. The higher the output level required, the more difficult it is to locate the increased number of, or size of LED emitters in the central region of the beacon, such that light is output from a location analogous to the traditional xenon light source and allowing the Fresnel lenses to remain effective.
Such approaches have drawbacks. For example, use of multiple LEDs in a small, enclosed space results in heat generation, which must be accounted for. Furthermore, it can be difficult to locate a sufficient number of LEDs such that light is output along a 360 degree axis surrounding the beacon. In current approaches, these challenges are generally addressed by positioning LEDs on a small, cylindrical, central heatsink assembly. This is usually done by placing the LEDs on a small daughterboard, with the light signal controls being placed on a separate main board within the beacon housing, to handle the required control electronics. With this arrangement, there are often several pieces to assemble using screws and wire harnesses. Use of such screws and wiring harnesses between circuit boards leads to possible error, for example by vibration or stress on the beacon assembly causing disconnection of the circuit boards.
Accordingly, improvements in assembly of such LED-based light beacons are desired.